Poolside Antics
by xPoppyx
Summary: A one-shot by request. Fenris and Hawke have spent a lazy day in the apartment, but now they're bored and need to find something to do. One look out the window give the raven haired woman an idea, a very, very fun idea. Rated M for sexual content


**A/N Another request from Jordan! To clarify, we're doing a tit-for-tat deal. She draws me a picture of whatever I want and I write her the one-shot stories she has in mind. You see, I'm not nearly as talented with pencil and paper like she is and she admits to not being a great writer so we've come to an agreement! Anyway, here's her latest request!**

**A few things to know. One, this is placed in modern times. Two, THERE IS EXPLICIT SEXUAL ACTIVITY. TURN BACK NOW IF YOU ARE NOT FOR THAT.**

**That is all ^_^**

**Poolside Antics**

Hawke lounged on the sofa in her apartment, flipping carelessly through the glossy pages of a catalog that had come in the mail. She was hardly interested in the furniture pictured, but her boredom was growing though there was little to do. Beside her on the couch Fenris was idly scrolling through the guide on the television in the hopes of finding something decent to watch. It had been a lazy day for them, but their inactivity had become more tiresome than welcome in the later hours. Hawke tossed the catalog aside and pushed herself off of the sofa. Running a hand through her shaggy hair she started to pace the living room.

"I'm bored."

Fenris stopped his scrolling and nodded to the screen. "Look, Fright Night is on. We could make some popcorn."

She groaned slightly and collapsed into the recliner she had by the window. "But I watched that last week…" She huffed and leaned her head onto her fist as she looked out the window. Her bright eyes reflected back in the dark window as she looked at the ground a few floors below. Down below them she couldn't help but become entranced in the wind-disturbed surface of the complex's pool.

And suddenly, the solution hit her.

Hawke grinned and turned her attention from the pool to Fenris sitting over on the couch. She looked him over from the tip of his toes, up his casually parted legs, lingering for a moment on his firm chest, and right to the top of his head where his disheveled mop of white hair fell over his eyes. Hawke readjusted in her seat, tucking her legs beneath her and gave him a sultry smirk. "I have an idea."

Fenris turned to look at her and raised a brow. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Hawke slowly stood from her seated position on the chair and slinked over to his side. "Because I have a fantastic idea."

"Oh?"

She lifted a hand and lightly brushed a lock of his hair out of his face. "Would you care to go for a swim?"

Fenris turned to look at her with a rather matter-of-fact face. "The pool closed at six. It's eight-thirty."

She smirked. "That's supposed to stop us?" She ran a finger along his cheek. "C'mon, it'll be…_fun._"

Fenris turned to look at her full on now. The look in her eye and the way she was sitting and the sound of her voice was…Oh. _Fun. _He swallowed hard. "We…We don't have any suits. It's after hours. We could be caught. This-This isn't a good…Um…"

Hawke smirked and leaned in closer to him. "Who said anything about suits?"

He tried to swallow, but it seemed to get caught in his throat. "Oh…Um…"

She stood and pulled him to his feet. "C'mon, let's go."

"Hawke! This…This…"

She pulled him to her so that they were pressed against each other along every inch. She looked up at him with a sly little grin. "Yes…?"

Fenris looked down at her and suddenly the images came swimming into his head. The two of them treading water in the middle of the pool, its disturbed surface just barely obscuring what lay in wait for him beneath it. He imagined pushing her against the edge of the pool and how the cool water would feel against their naked flesh. Fenris could feel the tips of his ears burning as the images swam through his mind. He couldn't help but love the way they looked. With a small grin he took her hand and started walking towards the door. "Perhaps it won't be so bad."

Hawke grinned and quickly took the lead as she pulled him out the door and down the halls. They took the steps down to the back exit of the apartment complex. Hawke stopped only long enough to make sure no one was around as she opened the door. Once they had stepped outside she quickly shut the door and did a three-sixty check of the area. Her eyes scanned the windows of apartments above for any sign of life. When she was certain the coast was clear she pulled him along to the low gate that marked the entrance to the pool. There was a padlock on the latch, but that did little when the gate was only chest-high. Hawke grinned at Fenris and quickly hopped the fence.

"You're crazy, you know that, right?"

She just laughed and beckoned him along. "Hurry up!"

Fenris shook his head before making quick work of jumping the gate. "You're certain we won't get caught?"

Hawke moved with all the stealth she could muster to the edge of the pool. Its surface danced and cast reflections all around them from the dim lights along its bottom. "No, but that's what makes it fun." She looked over she shoulder at him and gave him a wink before turning her back to him.

Fenris watched in fascination as she pulled her shirt up and over her head. His eyes trailed along her figure as she hooked her thumbs into the tops of her jeans and pushed them down over the swell of her hips and rear. Now she stood in nothing but her underwear which was a _very_ tempting sight. His eyes lingered longingly as she quickly discarded her bra before pushing the thin fabric of her underwear to her ankles.

Hawke kicked away the garments and positioned herself on the edge of the pool before diving in. The cool water was a surprisingly refreshing jolt. As she resurfaced she saw Fenris still standing by the edge of the pool. "You know, it's much nicer in here. Unless, of course, you intend to just stand there and watch."

He chuckled. "Not on your life." With that he pulled off his shirt and dropped his trousers to the ground. His dive into the pool was sleek with hardly a splash and he resurfaced only a few feet away from Hawke.

She grinned. "This isn't so bad, is it?"

He moved closer to her, smiling softly. "Actually, it's much nicer than I anticipa-Hey!" He had been cut short as she spat a mouthful of water in his face. He pushed his wet hair back out of his face and set her with a playfully stern glare. "You'll pay for that."

Hawke laughed and kicked away from him. "Want me? Come and get me!"

And so the chase began. Hawke's lean body cut through the water as Fenris tore after her. She laughed and splashed him to try and distract him so that she may gain distance. At one point the nearly had her by the ankle, but with a quick twist of her body she was free and swimming off in another direction. Fenris devised a plan. He gave chase, but quickly changed direction to head her off. It was too late for her to redirect by the time she noticed. He quickly grabbed her, pinning her against the side of the pool.

Fenris smirked at her, enjoying his victory. "Gotcha."

Hawke grinned deviously. She placed a hand on his chest, the other on his shoulder. "Do you?" The hand on his chest slowly trailed down, gently playing along his cool skin. She glanced down through the slightly lit water and smirked as she wrapped her fingers around his manhood. "Because it seems I'm the one who's caught you."

His breath caught in his throat for a moment as he felt himself begin to swell in her hand. Screw being caught. Fenris pressed himself against, pinning her more securely against the wall. One arm went behind her to steady himself as the other dipped into the water. He grabbed first one leg, then the other up and around his hips. With a guttural sort of growl he brought his lips crashing down onto hers. His free hand traveled up the length of her torso coming to rest on her pert breast. The cool water had taken its effect on her, as well, causing her nipples to tighten and perk up making them ripe for plucking. As his mouth moved against hers his hand massaged and pulled at her breast.

Hawke moaned against his lips. Beneath the water her hand began to work along his length. Despite the cool temperature of the water he felt rather warm in her hand. She drew her hand and fingers along his hardened length, occasionally running her thumb across the tip. As she played with him her lips moved from his lips to trail along his jaw line and down the side of his neck. She allowed herself to smile against his skin when his head tilted back, allowing herself a better purchase as the sensitive skin of his throat. She kissed, nipped, and lightly licked a path down one side of his neck, across his throat, and up the other. She was rewarded with a deep throated moan of delight.

Fenris was reeling. The mixture of pleasure and the risk of being discovered made this feel ten times better than any normal escapade. The feeling of her warm lips on his neck alone was enough to finish him off. But no. There was a much more pressing need at the moment. His eyes, having been half-lidded in pleasure, suddenly widened as he lips back to hers. The hand that had been massaging her breast left to pull away her hand. This could wait no longer. He reached down and gripped himself before guiding himself into her. His body shuddered slightly as he thrust his hips, burying himself deep within her.

"Oh…" Hawke tensed for a moment as he entered her and eyes fell shut as her head rolled back. Her hands moved up his body to hold him closer. Her left hand gripped his back, the nails digging in, while she reached up her right hand and buried it in his slick hair. To keep herself from crying out she buried her face against his shoulder and bit into his wet flesh.

Fenris gripped her tighter as he began to pump his hips, drawing his full length in and out of her. He wrapped his free arm down and around her waist, pulling her as close to him as possible. The constant stream of quiet moans being elicited from Hawke drove him onward. His thrusts came harder and faster. He pressed his face into the side of her neck, biting down on his lip to keep from becoming far too loud.

Hawke tightened her grip in his hair and pulled his head back. She locked eyes with him for only a moment before kissing him fiercely. Their tongues battled for dominance as hands gripped hair tightly. Their combined movements were causing wakes to traverse the pool's surface. At this point Hawke's moaning had turned to a more incoherent babble of swears and pleasured exclamations while Fenris managed to maintain his silence through lip-biting. He could feel the end was near. With every thrust he was closer and closer to finishing. Hawke could feel it, too. She felt as though she was standing on the edge of the pool and each time he buried himself within her it was like someone nudging her closer and closer to the edge. Soon she would fall in.

Fenris dug deep and made those last few thrusts count. Each one came harder than the last. Finally, on the last thrust, he buried himself as deep as he could go and tucked his face into the crook of her neck with a loud groan of relief. Hawke gripped his back tight, digging her nails into his back hard enough to leave marks. To stop herself from waking the complex she bit into his neck to muffle the sound of her moan. Their bodies shook with their simultaneous release as Fenris continued to cling to the edge of the pool to stop them from sinking into its depths.

When they finally managed to pull apart somewhat, Hawke grinned at him. "Maker, that was fantastic."

He chuckled slightly. "I prefer Fenris."

Hawke only chuckled and shook her head before pulling him into a slow, passionate kiss. The kiss would have certainly lead to another bout of water-splashing love making if it weren't to the sudden bright light shined upon them.

"What's going on over there!"

Hawke and Fenris broke apart and turned to the light, each holding up a hand to guard their eyes from its blinding beam.

Aveline came walking up, her heavy boots _thunk-thunk_ing along the way. "What are you two-Hawke? Fenris? What are you…Are you naked! Hawke, I'd expect this much from you, but Fenris? Alright you two, get out."

Hawke was giggling profusely as Fenris tried to hide both his red face and exposed genitalia from the stern woman. She ordered them to get dressed and get out of the area while laying it on pretty thick that she should write up a report about this seeing as how certain bodily fluids could now be contaminating the pool water. She let them know they were damn lucky she was their friend. Things like this could get a couple banned from the pool, you know!

Once they were out of the water and struggling to pull on dry clothes over wet bodies Hawke turned to him with a wicked grin. "Well, we _almost _didn't get caught."

Fenris tried his best to give her a stern glare, but that was simply impossible.


End file.
